mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OmegaSmash/Post of the Day REVIVAL
So yeah... i'm following what Timmy said in his post today, so I decided to revive something that no one cared about... POST OF THE DAY! This time i'll talk about random topics (but it'll obviously mainly relate to gaming). Yeah... okay. Enjoy... maybe? POST OF THE DAY 'DAY 01 - School is Fun, RIGHT?' I'll just share some random thoughts I want to let out. So... at school assembly, the teacher up on stage was talking about the "fun" activitys that will be at our yearly school festable. Then, out of the blue, I heard the magic words "game tournament". My mind ran with ideas... then I heard "for FIFA 15"..... *inner crying intensifies*. So yeah, my life was totally ruined after that (SPOILER ALERT: it wasn't). Besides that, i've been busy with both Naplan (nation-wide English and Maths tests here in Australia) and Mid-Year Exams between the past two weeks... at least I had the Splatoon Global Testfire to celebrate the end of exams... *one hour later*. Now I understand the TEST part of the name... Any news about Project: CHAOS? Besides the fact it'll come out in 20XX, nothing much. Yeah... not much to talk about today, huh? Well tomorrow, i'll start something different... YOU'LL SEE. 'DAY 02 - TONIKKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yeah. I was planning on starting a Smash Bros. idea series, where I change up SSB4 to my liking. ECH. I'll do it anyway. Today, i'll start with the character roster. (NOTE: The images posted throughout the next couple days are either simple mock-ups, or just images displaying my ideas. NOT what I actually think they would look like). All logic relating to release dates, how long the game took to make and the rosters of previous Smash games are thrown out. Yeah... wierd, huh? Well, I have A LOT to explain. Lets talk about the additions and removals as we move down the roster. First, we have the removal of Rosa, and the addition of Captain Toad. I believe that Rosa should wait until Smash 5 for her turn to shine. Toad is WAY more important to the Mario series, and introducing the Captain would be a great advertisment for 3D World, and his then upcomming game. Next, K. Rool... is there a reason I should explain? Then we have Samurai Goroh. I believe that F-Zero deserves a second rep. If Sakurai was too lazy/running out of time to make a unique character, then instead, we could have Black Shadow, who could take up Ganondorf's old moveset, while he gets a new one. Then.. THREE NEW ZELDA CHARACETRS? Well, in my "alternate universe", Zelda and Ganon where added in Melee, with Vatti joiningin Brawl, as back then the Toon/Four Sword games where actually relevant. In this game, Impa would adopt the moveset Shiek currently has, and Ghirahim would rep Skyward Sword. Then... my sweet Ridley... and Dark Samus. In the "Omega-verse" (i'll call it that now), Ridley was added in Brawl, and this game added Dark Samus. AND NO, she wouldn't be a clone (even though she could, in the worse case scenario). You'll notice that Ike is absent, and instead we have Hector. Since no one on this wiki seems to have any knowledge on FE, Hector was introduced in the same game as Roy. He is a axe wielder, so even if he has blue hair, he would still be unique. Or maybe just keep Ike, I dunno. Path of Radience IS 2nd on the high rated FE list, only behind Awakening. Wolf - he shouldn't have been cut from Brawl. AND NOW THE POKEMON LINEUP. In the "Omega-verse", Sakurai decided to introduce one Pokemon from each generation. This way, none had to be cut. The Pokemon I chose where Tyranitar, Sceptile and Victini. Keeping Pikachu, Lucario and Greninja. Next, Masked Man. I believe (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MOTHER 3) Lucas's brother Claus would be a more interesting character in Smash than Lucas himself. Issac - Should have evolved from Assist with Little Mac. Chorus Men - Rhythm Heaven is too OP. And thats it. I removed some characters such as Ice Climbers, because reasons. I was planning on adding Chibi-Robo and a Advance Wars rep (that would use Snake's moveset), but I decided against it, at least for Smash 4. I also wasn't originally going to add R.O.B back, but instead a SNES retro character (most likley Lip), but decided, yet again, it would be better to add in Smash 5. Join me tomorrow for the Main Menu, one of the worst things in SSB4. 'DAY 03 - One of the worst things in SSB4' Yay. The menu. The original was totally not a disorganised mess! So here is my mock-up for a redesigned Wii U menu - Different, ain't it? I have A LOT to explain, so lets get started. First, i'll go over the 7 main buttons you can see in the center. We have Smash, Solo, Online, Custom, Vault, Options, amiibo and 3DS. I moved Custom to the Main Screen because in this game, it is advetised and treated as a main feature of the game. I've also moved the Stage Builder, for obvious reasons (and because the Vault is too cluttered). I decided to keep the 3DS connection, and add amiibo to the Main Screen, as amiibo is also a main feature, and the 3DS connection just seems to fit staying there. Then we have the infobar at the top. I will explain the features on it, going from left to right. 1 - List of the current unread notifications. 2 - A notification. These will cycle every 20 or so seconds. 3 - A icon that shows how many friends are online. This would be very useful. 4 - A link to the DLC Shop In this version, there will be a bigger variety of Notifications, besides news. These include - Which song is playing on the menu, a Challenge you have recently completed, or special achievments you have reached, such as "Playing 100 Matches with Yoshi" or something. Now, i'll go over the modes. I'll denote which version the modes are in - Main Menu *Smash *Solo *Online *Custom *Vault *Options *3DS/Wii U (depends on version) *amiibo (Wii U) *StreetSmash (3DS) Smash SAME AS ACTUAL GAME Solo *Classic (more like 64/Melee/Brawl in Wii U version) *All-Star (3DS version in both versions) *Smash Run (3DS) *Smash World (Wii U) (explained later) *Smash Towers (Wii U) (explained later) *Stadium (more modes added, explained later) *Events (Wii U) *Training Vault SAME AS ACTUAL GAME (but with Challenges added) Custom *Characters *Mii Fighters *Stage Builder (Wii U) Options *Controls *Sound *My Music (Wii U) *Online Options *Fighter Outline (3DS) *Damage Display (3DS) *Electronic Manual So, you might have noticed some new modes, huh? First we have Smash World, AKA: Adventure Mode. I really want a Brawl-style Adventure Mode, so yay. Smash Towers are like a combination of Bowser's Tower from Mario Party Island Tour, and the Tower Smash Leak. There are three towers, each with a different gimmick - *Master Tower - Like the Tower of Smash Leak. 100 Floors, where you get 3 challenges every floor, with the exception of every 5th floor, where you fight a boss, and at every 10th, you can save. *Crazy Tower - A reskined Crazy Orders *Core Tower - A reskined Master Orders Master Orders also has a Boss Rush mode, kinda like Brawl's. Along with these new modes, Stadium has three new modes: Break the Targets (WHY WAS IT REMOVED), Board the Platforms (I like it) and a mode where you can play the Smash Run and Smash Tour end-games (I find them fun). Thats it for today, see ya tomorrow for the stages. 'DAY 04 - OOPS...' I forgot to do anything today... or thats what I would say, if I didn't deside to copy-paste my work-in-progress Stage List. No fancy visuals on this one, and I haven't proof-read this. 3DS *BATTLEFIELD * FINAL DESTINATION * 3D LAND * RAINBOW ROAD * PAPER MARIO * BIG APE CITY * GERUDO VALLEY * SPIRIT TRAIN * LORULE * SPACE RESEARCH STATION * YOSHI’S NEW ISLAND * GREEN GROUNDS * AQUAS * CAVE OF THE PAST * INFINITY GATE * PRISM TOWER * MUTE CITY * MAGICANT * ARENA FEROX * FLAT ZONE X * RESET BOMB FOREST * TORTIMER ISLAND * BOXING RING * GAUR PLAINS * MERCURY LIGHTHOUSE * LIVING ROOM * FIND MII * TOMODACHI LIFE * NEO GREEN HILL * WILY STATION * PAC-LAND PAST STAGES * PEACH’S CASTLE (MELEE) * KONGO JUNGLE (MELEE) * HYRULE CASTLE * FRIGATE ORPHEON * YOSHI’S ISLAND (BRAWL) * DREAM LAND * CORNERIA * SAFFRON CITY * CASTLE SIEGE * WARIOWARE, INC * DISTANT PLANET WII U *BATTLEFIELD *FINAL DESTINATION *TRAINING DOJO *MARIO GALAXY *MUSHROOM KINGDOM U *BOWSER’S CASTLE *MARIO CIRCUIT *JUNGLE HYJINX *GANGPLANK GALLEON *GERUDO VALLEY *CLOCK TOWN *FOREST HAVEN *SKYLOFT *PYROSPHERE *CRATERIA *WOOLLY WORLD *GREAT CAVE OFFENSIVE *COOKIE COUNTRY *ORBITAL GATE ASSAULT *AQUAS *POKEMON STADIUM X *NIMBASA CITY *ETERNAL TOWER *POKEPARK *MUTE CITY *MAGICANT *COLISEUM *FLAT ZONE X *PALUTENA’S TEMPLE *GAMER *GARDEN OF HOPE *GYROMITE *BOXING RING *WII FIT STUDIO *GAUR PLAINS *DUCK HUNT *MERCURY LIGHTHOUSE *RINGSIDE *PILOTWINGS *WUHU ISLAND *NINTENDO LAND *NES REMIX *SALTSPARY RIG *MIIVERSE *WINDY HILL ZONE *WILY CASTLE *PAC-MAZE PAST STAGES *METAL CAVERM *LUIGI’S MANSION *DELFINO PLAZA *KONGO JUNGLE (64) *TEMPLE *BRIDGE OF ELDIN *PLANET ZEBES *YOSHI’S STORY (MELEE) *FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS *LYLAT CRUISE *SAFFRON CITY *POKE FLOATS *ONETT *PORT TOWN AERO DRIVE *CASTLE SIEGE *SKYWORLD *SMASHVILLE I really don't want to explain my stage choices. The 3DS version has 42 stages, one more than Brawl, and the Wii U version has 64 stages, 23 more than Brawl. I think this is a logical amount of stages. 64 had 9/12, Melee had 25, Brawl had 41. Tomorrow we have... something. Category:Blog posts